Louder Than Words
by D. C. Zed
Summary: KaRe, YuBo shonenai. A short fluffy oneshot for Yazzy and Shin Rigel


**Title** : Louder Than Words

**Summary** : um, to Sara and Jess because I love them both loads lol. Pairing : KaRe/YuBo (shonen-ai n fluff. blatantly.)

**Author** : D. C. Zed

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters.

Please review.

* * *

A contented sigh escaped a pair of slightly parted lips as golden eyes opened, squinting in the summer sunshine. Flicking a small bug from is slender tanned arm, he yawned, before forcing himself to sit up. It had been a very long day of doing nothing and his two hour nap had proven to be just what he'd needed to revitalise himself after such a 'hard day'. He glanced around, absentmindedly licking his lower lip seductively when he caught sight of somebody he deemed to be incredibly amazing in the looks department – tall, well-built, a perfect body with perfect "fat VS muscle" proportions, not too much or too little of either, fantastic deep eyes and such kissable lips… The teenager stopped his thought processes when he realised that he had actually been drooling onto himself and looked like an idiot. He glanced around for something to wipe the saliva off his chest and smirked to himself when his gaze landed upon a certain discarded garment belonging to a certain person. The teen picked it up and sneakily used it to wipe himself dry… Sir Sex-God wouldn't mind having drool on his scarf, would he?

"Good sleep, Rei?" A familiar voice asked from behind him, not giving him enough time to answer before a bucket of freezing cold water was tipped over his head, followed by a loud gleeful shriek from the 'attacker', not to mention a shuddered gasp and pained squeak from the victim.

"Baka." Breathed Rei, shivering as he set a murderous expression on his face, glaring after the redhead who was absolutely _legging it_ toward the large house of 'the sexy one'. Rei narrowed his eyes, his pupils slitting. "You can run Yuriy… but you can't hide." He growled, wrapping Kai's scarf around his shivering torso and muttering profanities to himself, not noticing his 'towel's' owner slinking over with a smirk on his face.

"You look a little… wet." Kai stated bluntly, snorting with laughter at the younger teen's indignant expression. Rei huffed and pulled the white material around him a little more, making a point of ignoring Kai. Kai however smiled a little at the other and knelt down next to him.

"Go away." Rei murmured, turning himself so that his back was to the slate-haired teenager. This was a mistake on his part though, since Kai took that opportunity to pull him backwards gently by his soaked braid and wrap his arms around the younger teen from behind. Rei sighed, still trying to ignore the elder. It was very difficult to ignore him though, especially when he felt himself being pulled back further into Kai's embrace and Kai's hand was creeping up his chest to his neck – Rei's weak spot.

Kai brushed his fingers over Rei's pulse before leaning forward and kissing it lightly, smirking proudly as he earned a contended sigh from him. Rei allowed himself to slump back into the strong arms around him and close his eyes, feeling Kai's breath on his shoulder as he leant forward to whisper in Rei's ear. "Do you love me?" He teased, kissing the younger teen's neck again.

"Mm hmm." Rei replied dreamily, ready to drift back off to sleep until a loud hysterical laugh broke through the peace, making his eyes snap open to see a sight that made him believe his revenge on Yuriy was close. The redhead was running full speed toward them, a panicked expression on his face even though he was laughing.

"Kai, hide me!" He squealed as Boris skidded round the corner, his lilac eyes wide with half shock, half rage. Yuriy yelped and ducked down behind Kai and Rei, giggling quietly. Rei smirked evilly as he waved at Boris, earning himself a disbelieving gasp from Yuriy. "No, no Rei! Don't give me away!" The elder Russian whispered warily.

Rei turned in Kai's arms to wink at Yuriy. "It's payback time." He smirked. Yuriy yelped again as Boris strode over before leaping to his feet.

"Traitor!" He yelled at Rei while running as fast as he could away from the elder Russian who was hot on his heels. It wasn't long before Boris had closed enough of the space between himself and the redhead to leap forward, bringing him to the floor and pinning him there. Yuriy fake-cried and screamed while laughing. "Don't hurt me!" He giggled, trying and failing to push Boris off him. Boris shuffled so that he was straddled over the younger teen's backside, his arms outstretched to hold the shrieking Yuriy still.

The two onlookers exchanged amused glances, before the younger of the two spoke. "What did he do to you?" The Chinese boy asked with a hint of laughter. Boris looked over his shoulder at the two younger teens and glared in disgust, not at them, but _to_ them.

"He put the 'tuna in brine' in my drink." He explained moodily, growling a little when Yuriy giggled over his 'achievement'. Boris leant forward and pushed the redhead's face into the grass to make him stop laughing, causing Kai to quizzically raise an eyebrow.

"You're going to kill him." The two-tone haired teen stated, referring to the way Yuriy's face was practically buried. Boris nodded with a smirk, before noticing that Yuriy was struggling so he removed his hand from the back of the teen's head.

"_Idiot_!" Yuriy snarled, and not even mockingly. "Do you _want_ to kill me?" He questioned roughly over his shoulder to Boris who was still sat on him, though now the lilac-haired teen looked a little guilty – something unusual for him. "Get off." The redhead uttered, ready to walk away from Boris for _ever_. Boris however shook his head, extending a hand to rub against the back of Yuriy's head affectionately. It was extremely rare for Boris to show the younger Russian that he cared, let alone in front of people, and it was this simple act that made Yuriy automatically forgive the elder.

"Sorry. I love you." Boris whispered to the redhead in their home tongue, too quiet for anybody else to hear, not that they needed to bother being quiet since the smile that spread across Yuriy's face spoke far louder than words ever could.

* * *


End file.
